The American Duelist Champion
by WhiteRaven25
Summary: Yugi and his friends are all eager to meet the American Duelist Chamion who is coming to visit Japan. But who would guess she would have such a personality. Things turn weirder than ever before as she finds new things abouts herself as Yugi finds knew thi
1. Game 1: The Champion's a Girl?

The American Dueling Champion (I'll be continually adding new "games" AKA chapters keep checking back)  
  
Game #1 Start: The Champion's a Girl?  
  
Yugi Mutou, panting, ran to try and catch up. He had been helping his grandfather in the game shop and hadn't realized what time it was until it was five minutes before he was suppose to meet his friends at the airport. The golden pyramid puzzle around his neck swung wildly with his movement and the back of his deep blue jacket fluttered in the wind. His hair, shaped like a star naturally with black in the center red on the outline and blond on his bangs bounced slightly with his quick movements. He felt a string of sweat starting at his hairline and threatening to slip into his violently purple eyes. He skidded along the sidewalks, nearly crashing into several people on his frantic dash to meet up with his two friends. If only he had looked at the clock!! The day was warm and clear, which was a good thing because if it were any other conditions he'd probably have hurt himself already. He tripped and stumbled, nearly slamming into a fountain situated in the middle of a square of shops. He took a few deep breaths before looking around wildly.  
  
"Jonouchi! Wait. up," he yelled out, catching sight of the back of his friends' heads. He pushed off the fountain and started to run for his friends again.  
  
"Jonouchi, Yugi's callin' you." Yugi heard his friend Honda say. Hiroto Honda* was one of the boys at school that had been bullying Yugi up till recently. The same went for Katsuya Jonouchi**, but now they were the best of friends. Honda tugged on Jonouchi's sleeve to stop him, then repeated what he had said before hand to the slow-witted boy.  
"Huh? Oh, hey there Yugi!" Jonouchi said cheerfully, turning around in his stride and waving back at Yugi. Loud and obnoxious, Jonouchi had one hand tucked into his light blue jeans and the other extended from his dark green over shirt, which covered part of the white t-shirt underneath. After waving his pushed some of his dirty blonde hair out of his face that had been impairing the vision of his hazel eyes. He placed his other hand into his pocket as well, as his eyes followed Yugi's process of dodging and skidding to catch up to them.  
"Sorry I'm late!" Yugi wheezed, as he finally caught up, "I had to help my grandfather!" Jonouchi gave Yugi one of his goofy grins, and Honda's face flickered into a friendly smile. Honda was usually the more serious of the two peanut brothers, but that's not saying much. His dark brown hair, cut military style was neat and orderly contrasting against Jonouchi's longer messier hairstyle. Both of his hands were tucked into the pockets of his black pants, this caused his dusty brown trench coat to fold around his wrists before traveling down the back of his legs. He watched Yugi for a moment as he pulled one of his hands out and adjusted the collar of his off white button up shirt.  
"Hnn" Jonouchi's face went serious for a moment, "hey Honda. Should we tell him the surprise or make him wait? He was late after all." Yugi looked up at him, blinking his large, purple eyes a few times. A surprise? Why wasn't he told beforehand? Come to think of it, he did hear Jonouchi and Honda speaking about something important happening, but he couldn't hear what it was that was going to happen.  
"I don't know." Honda replied, putting his thumb against his mouth as if thinking. "Maybe we should make him wait." He grinned at Yugi's desperate face.  
"Have you two resorted back to torturing poor Yugi?" The soft voice floated over them like a gentle breeze. All three boys turned their heads to see the white haired Bakura walking towards them. Calm and quiet, Bakura rarely raised his voice higher than a loud whisper. His soil brown eyes were gently sparkling in light of the spring day, and even though it was warmer than usual he still wore a white sweater over a turquoise button up shirt with everything orderly and neat looking, including the collar of the shirt and the cuffs as well. He had on light blue jeans and around his neck a rather large charm hung, it looked like a dream catcher, but Bakura himself knew it was the Millennium Ring.  
He was easily striding along the pavement, weaving in and out of the shopping crowds on this busy day. The wind rustled through his white hair making it dance behind him. He stopped for a moment, looking into a tree as two pigeons cooed too each other from branches before looking back to whom he had been speaking to.  
"No! We're kidding! We wouldn't sink that low." Jonouchi said defensively, pulling his hands out of his pockets and holding them up. His palms were facing Bakura as if saying that Bakura had it all wrong. Yugi looked up at Bakura curiously.  
"Do you know what they are talking about Bakura?" he asked, hopeful that someone would clue him in on what's going on. It wasn't very nice being the only person who didn't know what was happening in their own town when all their friends knew exactly what was happening.  
  
"As a matter of fact, it was I who told them about it." The Keeper of the Millennium Ring answered, tucking his hands deep into his pockets. He looked up at the clear, blue sky for a moment and watched a fluffy cumulus roll through the sky on its lazy journey through the heavens.  
"Will you then fill me in, please?" Yugi inquired, he really wanted to know the big secret. Bakura glanced at Jonouchi and Honda, both who were looking put down that he had ruined their fun, before looking back to Yugi. A soft smile spread Bakura's lips weakly, as he nodded a bit.  
"Today, there is a very.important--"  
"Basically a V.I.P," Jonouchi put in. He was excited about something, not saying that him interrupting was uncommon, but it wasn't very often he knew something that Yugi didn't.  
"Yes, please don't interrupt again Jonouchi." Bakura made sure Jonouchi agreed before continuing. "They are coming today and I invited you three to come with me to meet her at the airport."  
"Her?!" The other three boys asked in unison. Bakura jumped slightly, blinking a few times. He looked shocked that the other boys were getting excited about the visitor being a girl.  
"Yes, her. Didn't you know the American Dueling Champion was a girl?" he asked, sounding surprised. He had thought they would have read about it by now, or had seen it on the Internet. Heck, at the very least SOMEONE should have told them, obviously not.  
"No" both the taller boys said together. Peanut Twins strike again.  
"The American Dueling Champion?" Yugi squeaked his fingers tracing the pyramid shaped puzzled around his neck. "She must be a very talented duelist," he said offhandedly. As his thoughts wandered he heard a strong, confident voice speak to him from the depths of his mind.  
"Don't fret my dear friend. I have a feeling that she won't be obsessed with dueling." The voice of his darker, more confident half said gently.  
"Come on, let's go!" Jonouchi's energetic voice reached Yugi's ears.  
"Alright, but please, let's go at a walk." Yugi said, still taking deep breaths. The three other boys laughed and agreed to go at a walk.  
  
"Here we go, Flight 96Y. From Boston, Massachusetts, USA." Bakura said pleasantly. He turned around and walked back over to the other three boys. "It should be landing in five minutes." He smiled a bit and nodded in thanks as Jonouchi gave him a soda, and plopped down in a semi-hard blue cushioned seat to wait for the American visitor.  
"So, you too have come to greet the American Dueling Champion and challenge her to a duel. I'll inform you that I shall be the only one to triumph," the cold, slick voice washed over the group of four friends like an artic blast. They turned to see the insanely tall Seto Kaiba walking towards them. The tail of his long blue trench coat waved with his long stride, and his ice-cold blue eyes stared at the group of boys. It was a mystery how he could see at all, because his brown hair always seemed to be falling in his eyes. He came to a stop, sticking his thumb through his belt loop while his other arm came to a rest at his side. His matching forest green shirt and pants seemed to complete the cool colors of his outfit, but the golden locket that was in the form of a Duel Monsters card glistened softly as it swung gently from his neck. "I'm here to prove that not only can I defeat any duelist in Japan, but also America as well."  
"Kaiba, we came here to greet her, not necessarily duel." Yugi explained, rubbing the back of his head. Sometimes he wondered if Kaiba ever thought about anything other than Duel Monsters. Then he remembered that Kaiba was very protective over his little brother Mokuba, so he wasn't worried about Kaiba being an obsessive maniac. "I told you he's got no life, you owe me ten bucks Honda," Jonouchi said to Honda and grinned innocently when Kaiba sent an ice-cold glare at him. After commenting Yugi had turned his attention to out of the wall high windows that showed the runways of the airport. The bright orange windsock was playing gently in a northeastern direction and some planes were preparing to take off, Yugi loved watching the metal birds fly through the air. They moved smoothly and easily, and he was almost envious of birds and the flying creatures in Duel monsters, they had the freedom to of the air. To be able to soar through the sky with so much ease it must be wonderful. Quite suddenly he noticed a plane was coming into a descent and watched it curiously. Bakura had seemed to notice as well and had glanced at his watch to see if it had been five minutes already.  
"Hey is that her plane?" Jonouchi asked, finally having taken notice of the landing plane, everyone ignored him. He jutted out his lower lip in a pouty face at being ignored. Yugi and Bakura looked at the crowd of people walking onto the terminal. Among them came a young girl, pulling a wheelie suitcase behind her. Her thunderstorm grey eyes looked around curiously as she pushed back a lock of chocolate brown hair behind her ear. She wore a long, pleated black skirt, a black button up dress shirt, a wine red vest and knee high black boots. She had a pale complexion, natural patches of rose on her cheeks and blood red lips stood out against it, but even with those two healthy markers she still looked sickly. Almost like a little cold could kill her, Yugi found himself wondering how she could have made the plane trip but that thought soon vanished.  
"I think that's her you guys." Bakura said, then walking forwards, again weaving through the massive crowds. "Lindsay? Lindsay Valentine?" The girl Bakura labeled Lindsay turned to look at him and her face broke into a gentle smile that lit up her eyes.  
"Bakura!" she smiled broader walking towards him. "Hello pen pal! I'm so glad to have finally met you!" Bakura smiled as well as they hugged.  
"As am I Lindsay," he replied and then motioned for her to follow him. "Come, I want you to meet some of my friends."  
"Alright" Lindsay followed him over to the group. Yugi felt his insides churn,  
"Wow," he thought, "She must be the most beautiful duelist I've ever seen."  
"Careful Yugi," came Yami's voice to his mind once again. "Beauty on the outside can often mask ugliness on the inside." Yugi closed his eyes for a moment, nodding to himself. Yami was always chalk-full of good advice and always gave it at appropriate times. One would think having a voice in your head nagging at you would be quite annoying, but Yugi didn't think of it as nagging, and he found it comforting having someone to talk to at night when he lay awake in bed.  
"You guys, this is Lindsay Valentine. She is the American Dueling Champion." Bakura said smiling as he brought her over. Lindsay seemed to be well associated with giant crowds so she simply squeezed through with out upsetting anybody.  
"Hello I'm Yugi--" Yugi had started to talk but was pushed to the side by the impatient Kaiba. Yugi stumbled a bit and landed on his rear end, he winced a bit at the acute stinging sent through the heels of his hands and his rear but it soon disappeared as Jonouchi lifted him back to his feet.  
"Move aside, fool." Kaiba said coldly, and then facing Lindsay, he said in an almost commanding voice, "Lindsay Valentine, I challenge you to a duel. To prove once and for all that I can defeat duelist, either in Japan or America."  
Lindsay's eyes seemed to glitter for a moment as she looked to Yugi then back to Kaiba, suddenly Kaiba stumbled backwards, a hand over his nose.  
"Could you possibly be anymore rude?" Lindsay said calmly, pulling her fist back from the finished pose. She had just punched Kaiba full on the nose! Kaiba stared at her, shock in his fiery blue eyes, be he was quickly recovering and the shock turned into a harsh cold glare.  
"You'll regret crossing me duelist!" he said in a low, dangerous voice.  
"Somehow I seriously doubt that," Lindsay answered, still calm. "Unless you learn how to challenge someone properly, I refuse to duel you." She folded her arms over her chest, and sat into her hip slightly. Her feet were planted firmly in the ground in a stance of defiance and it looked like nothing was going to change her mind about dueling Kaiba unless he learned how to be polite, or at least learn to be patient.  
Jonouchi and Honda were collapsed onto a bench, leaning against each other, laughter completely taking them over. A duelist at least half a foot shorter than him just punched Kaiba! Bakura and Yugi stared at the girl who was still standing calmly; their mouths hung open.  
"M-maybe we should show her around a bit before we talk about dueling," Yugi finally reclaimed his voice. It cracked a tad bit before he calmed down.  
"Hmm" was all Yami had to say about the even that had just unfolded.  
"Some help you are," Yugi muttered under his breath. Kaiba turned around sharply on his heel,  
"We will meet again duelist!" he growled before he stormed away. He brushed arrogantly past people and ignored rude gestures at him.  
Lindsay rolled her eyes, that boy really needed his ego to be dropped by a few notches. She fixed her vest then looked at the remaining boys, her eyes carrying a tired look like that hadn't been her first time a duel had been shoved in her face like that.  
"Why don't we should Lindsay my grandfather's card shop?" Yugi asked meekly, still recovering from the shock of the scene.  
"Oh! Your grandfather has a card shop?" Lindsay asked, watching Yugi. He nodded silently to her question. Lindsay laughed, "That's really cool!" Yugi smiled slightly, Jonouchi and Honda were recovering from their laughing fits. Their faces had turned a bright red from lack of air.  
"Are you quite finished?" Bakura asked, watching the chuckling duo.  
"Yea. just give me a minute." Jonouchi coughed out, trying to catch his escaping breath. Honda recovered first and stood up.  
"I'm Honda and that laughing maniac is Jonouchi." He informed the American girl.  
"And I'm Yugi!" Yugi piped in.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Lindsay said smiling. "Why don't you show me around so I know where I'm going?"  
  
All the boys agreed.  
  
Game #1 Over  
  
*Hiroto Honda = Tristan Taylor **Katsuya Jonouchi = Joey Wheeler 


	2. Game 2: Dancing, Duels, and an Unpleasan...

Game #2 Start: Dancing, Duels, and an Unpleasant Past  
  
Lindsay walked down the street with the four boys.  
"Wait a second, where is Anzu*?" Jonouchi asked suddenly. Yugi looked back at him,  
"Didn't you know? She's in America, dancing." He said, a smile flickering across his face. Jonouchi let out one of those loud, OH'S, common to teenage boys.  
  
"Oh, you have a friend that dances?" Lindsay asked them curiously. Bakura nodded,  
"Yes, her name is Anzu. Why, do you dance?" he asked just as curiously. Lindsay looked away, a soft red tinge growing on her cheeks.  
"Uh.just a bit," she said softly, running a hand through her chocolate brown hair.  
"Oh, a bit?" Jonouchi asked, sneaking up behind her.  
"Yeah, only a bi--!!!" she started writhing and laughing as Jonouchi's fingers enclosed on her sides and he started tickling her.  
"Jonouchi!" Bakura exclaimed, watching Lindsay sink to her knees from laughing so hard. Jonouchi chuckled as he stopped tickling, and then suddenly fell to the ground gasping for air.  
Lindsay lowered her fist from punching Jonouchi right in the diaphragm, completely winding him. She was taking deep breaths as well.  
"She's not your classic damsel in distress," Yami said softly in Yugi's mind, "be careful around her, Yugi."  
"Are you two okay?" Bakura asked gently as he helped Lindsay back onto her feet. Honda pulled Jonouchi to his feet as Lindsay fixed her vest.  
  
"Yes Bakura, I'm alright," she said, brushing herself off.  
  
"So what kind of dance do you take?" Yugi asked as he led them down an alleyway. It was a short cut to the card shop.  
"Oh, all different kinds." Lindsay was about to name a few when two black limousines blocked both exits. "What in the world?"  
"You guys. gather around Lindsay. stay close," Yugi said softly, moving closer to the confused girl, as did the other boys. Men in black suits got out of the cars.  
"I told you that we would meet again duelist." Came the all too familiar slick voice. A tall figure stepped out of the back of the limousine.  
"KAIBA!" Yugi exclaimed, and then gasped as Kaiba's bodyguards quickly withheld all of them.  
"What do you think you are doing, Kaiba?!" Lindsay asked, struggling against the guy holding her. Kaiba smirked,  
"I'll tell you on the way," he said simply.  
"This isn't very gentleman like of you," Lindsay snapped, a soft glare forming in her eyes.  
"Who said I was a gentleman?"  
"I think someone is aching for revenge." came a new, strong and very confident voice. It was deep and smooth, and made Lindsay's tense muscles relax somewhat, seeing as it also carried a soothing tone to it.  
Kaiba glared at the owner, Lindsay turned her head to look at the owner as well.  
"Yugi?" she thought, "how could it be? His voice.it's so different. Did he have a sudden growth spurt?"  
"Put them in the cars." Kaiba ordered before getting back into his limousine, "The girl and Yugi come with me."  
"Hey man, this is not cool!" Honda complained, struggling.  
"This is my fault." Lindsay said softly as she and Yugi were pushed towards the limousine. She tensed her arms, and then using the guard's hands as a stabilizer she lifted herself completely off the ground and kicked the guard in the stomach. As he crumpled to the ground she ran forwards and did a jump kick at the guard holding Yugi.  
The guards who had already secured the other three boys came running. Lindsay was about to get ready to fight when she felt two hands grab her forearms and turn her around. It was Yugi and his sharp, purple eyes were staring straight into hers.  
"Don't be hot headed, there is nothing we can do at the moment except comply." He said softly, firmly.  
"But--"  
"They already have our friends the only hope to help them now is to submit, for now." He cut her off, and made all argument die in her throat and all she could manage was a weak glare at him.  
The guards took hold of them again; Lindsay stared at the ground as she was pushed towards the limousine.  
"That was an interesting show." Kaiba said as the door shut. He was sitting with his legs crossed at the knees and his arms folded leisurely over his gut. Lindsay glared out her window, her hands clenched into fists in her lap.  
  
Yami, who had taken over since the guards had withheld them the first time watched Lindsay out of the corner of his eye.  
"She's very hot headed." He thought to his lighter half.  
"Not when she's calm, she can be pleasant company if you don't get up in her face. Then she immediately becomes defensive." he heard Yugi reply, he was good at seeing people's good and bad sides. "It's more along the lines of if you get to psychically close to her she goes into a.defensive mode. Like when she punched Jonouchi after he tickled her."  
"What about Bakura?" Yami asked in his mind, closing his eyes.  
"He's different." Yugi explained, "Jonouchi grabbed her sides, Bakura gently took hold of her hand to pull her up."  
Yami kept his eyes closed as he thought about this, so, Lindsay became defensive if you got too close to her psychically, or if you grab her suddenly somewhere other than her hand. This could be linked with something in her past, but what? Yami was very reluctant to even think about the possibilities.  
"So, where are we going Kaiba?" he asked, opening his eyes to look at whom his question was directed to.  
"As I said, I would defeat the American Duelist Champion. We are going to a building that has a Duel Monsters Board set up." Kaiba replied smoothly.  
"Why not just use the Dueling Disks?" Yami shot back. A smirk played across Kaiba's face.  
"And miss all your lovely company at my mansion?"  
Yami turned his head to look at Lindsay as he heard her sharp intake of breath. She was tense, very tense; almost so tense her body was shaking.  
"What's wrong with Lindsay?" Yugi asked in his mind, Yami easily heard the worried tone. Yami folded his arms over his chest, thinking once more.  
"I believe she's had a rather.unpleasant.experience in her past." He answered, still watching Lindsay out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Lindsay continued to stare out of the window, her eyes not holding that usual spark in them.  
"We're going to his mansion!?" she thought wildly, somehow managing to keep her body from shaking. Her eyes closed as she tried to keep the memories from resurfacing.  
Candlelight, that was the only thing that let her see what was going on. Her ankles and wrists were rubbed raw from the ropes that bound her down, the sheets and pillows of the bed soaked with sweat, bodily fluids, and tears. Her whole body was sore, from harsh blows to her with a hand, and her sensitive insides ached too, from forced entry and her stomach churned from being forced to swallow some odd liquid that had come from the man.  
"Lindsay! You must wake up!" a deep soothing voice sliced through the horrible scene flickering before Lindsay's eyes. The picture dispersed as if it was smoke, and soon she found herself staring deeply into two royal purple eyes. "Lindsay, are you alright?"  
She blinked a few times as she felt Yugi's strong hand brush wetness away from her cheeks. Had she been crying?  
"Lindsay, are you alright?" came Yugi's confident voice once again. Her senses were filtering back from her memories, she felt an arm positioned just so that it was supporting her from lying on the cold floor, but also she could break away without a second thought. Suddenly she realized that it was Yugi who was supporting her in the sitting position.  
  
Yami stared down at the American girl in his arms. He didn't know what happened, one minute she was staring out the limousine window, the next she had started silently crying before she blacked out.  
"Is she okay?" Yugi's worried voice had turned high pitched in his frantic state about his newest friend.  
"She's awake now at least," Yami, answered quietly, a soft hint of worry in his usually calm voice.  
"Yes.I'm alright.where are we?" Lindsay had finally conquered her momentary muteness. Yami let out his breath, he felt Yugi calm down greatly as well.  
"At the moment we are in the dueling room in Kaiba's mansion. He is currently off somewhere, having gotten annoyed with waiting for you to wake up." Yami explained, not minding she was still lying against him, waiting patiently for her to get up on her own.  
"What about the others? Bakura, Jonouchi?" Lindsay asked, pushing herself up. Yami pulled himself into a crouch, and straightened up before helping Lindsay to her feet as well.  
"They are safe, they'll be brought in here when Kaiba comes back," he said as he adjusted his jacket over his shoulders. Lindsay sighed, running her fingers through her hair.  
"Are you really alright? Are you in a well enough condition to duel?" Yami wondered what memory she had been locked in, but he didn't bring it up.  
"I believe so," she answered. "I don't have much choice either way." Yami nodded silently,  
"For someone so hot headed, you do have a strong sense of loyalty." He commented softly. A soft smile flicked across Lindsay's pale face.  
"For someone so serious, you have a gentle way when handling someone." She retorted. Yami, who was taken by complete surprise, stood shocked, staring at her. He heard Yugi laughing hysterically in his head.  
  
Lindsay watched Yugi (it was still Yami but she didn't know that) stare at her and grinned innocently. She felt relatively calm; there were no memories of that god-awful night from her past in her mind now.  
"So, you're finally awake," the icy toned voice drifted over them. Lindsay's head shot up to see Kaiba standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at her with a smirk gleaming in his transfixing blue eyes.  
"Looks that way, doesn't it?" Lindsay replied hotly, folding her arms over her chest stubbornly. The gleam in the tall blue boy's eyes only grew brighter.  
"Here at this Duel Monsters Board is where you will fall at my hands, Lindsay Valentine!" Kaiba said, laughing coldly as the gigantic Duel Monsters Board rose from the floor. "It will be one on one,"  
Lindsay blinked as a white haired boy stepped in front of her,  
"No, it will be two on two. You and I vs. Lindsay and Yugi." Bakura said simply, "and the stakes shall be as such. If Yugi and Lindsay win, you shall set them free and grant them any prize you desire. If Kaiba and I win, then he shall be known as the greatest duelist in the world and I will receive Yugi's Millennium Puzzle!"  
Lindsay's eyes grew wide as she listened to this.  
"Bakura I am shocked you would betray me like this, but if that is how it's going to be then so be it! I accept your challenge!" Yugi said, his eyes glowing with passion.  
"Bakura." Lindsay's voice was soft and it quivered, Bakura looked at her with emotionless cold eyes. She took a few steps away from him and felt Yugi support her from falling.  
"Lindsay," Yugi whispered softly in her ear, "This is not the Bakura you know, and I understand your pain. But you must trust me. Accept this challenge and my friend ship. With our passion for dueling and friendship combined we can not lose."  
"Lindsay looked back into his eyes then forwards.  
"Kaiba, Bakura. I accept your challenge!" she said, clenching one of her fists.  
"It's time to Duel!" she heard Yugi say from behind her.  
  
Game #2 Over. 


End file.
